Episode 1
by VKfangirl
Summary: i have more episodes to upload but my sotry is somewhat like tokyo mew mew i guess a parody of it?


EPISODE 1 – HIGH SCHOOL BEGINS!

**Scene 1**

Narrator: Our story begins in a town called kellwood. Summer is over, that means the kids and teens are getting ready for another first day of school. so lets start with a young girl named Roxi,

(cell phone vibrates)

Roxi: mumbled, answers phone. "uhh hello?"

Tiffany: "hey roxi! Am I still picking you up on the way to shcool?"

Roxi: "yeah, well. i just woke up, so come around like 30 mins before school starts so i can get ready"

Tiffany & roxi: "bye" hangs up phone.

Scene 2

Narrator: Roxi gets out of bed, then goes to take a shower. Later she got dressed, then brushed her teeth and hair, then of course straightened it. she called her mom, after her mom didnt answer, roxi went looking aorund the house. She found her mother lying on the couch, eating.

Roxi: "mom! what are you eating?"

Diana: "chocolate. I looove chocolate"

Roxi: "oh wow"

Diana: "but i cant eat it, cause then ill get fat"

Roxi: whispers. "too late for that"

Roxi: "so then why ar eyou getting it?"

Diana: "cause its sooo good"

Roxi: "well, ok then"

Diana: "so whos taking you to school?"

Roxi: "tiffany. she's picking me up and driving me to school. I'll go fix breakfeast" walks into he kitchen, cooks and eats a pancake. "so where's dad?"

Diana: "he already left for work"

Roxi: "dang"

(car horn beeps)

Roxi: "well thats tiffany, bye mom!"

Diana:"bye honey!"

scene 3

Narrator: Roxi grabs her bag & walks out the door. She gets in the car, saying hey to tiffany. Tiffany then drives off in her pink punch bug. As they arrived at the school, they watched other teens walk & talk. the girls get out of the car & started walking inside the high school.

Roxi: "so what do you plan on doing this year"

Tiffany: "same as always, be a cheerleader. what about you?"

Roxi: "dont know, maybe drama or choris:

Tiffany: "do both, T bet you'll make it, your a great actoress & a fantastic singer!"

Roxi: laughs. "thanks tiff, I'll do something else though. Basketball"

Tiffany: "cool, hope you make the team, you'll do great"

Roxi: "you really think so?"

Tiffany: "duh! of course Roxi!"

Roxi: "thanks"

Tiffany: "no problem"

Scene 4

Narrator: The girls walked into the classrooms, And sat in their seats. Luckily tiffany's seat was beside of Roxi's seat. As the bell ran, everyone sat down and kept quiet. The teacher walked in & passed out papers to everyone. Roxi sighed as she read the paper.

Roxi: whispers to tiffany. "we do this same thing every year. I;m tired of writing stuff about me over & over"

Tiffany: "you should of gotten used to it" laughs silently.

Teacher: "class! Im Mrs. serena, ok now stop writing & then I want one by one tell the class your names" she pointed to the first girl.

Girl: "Im Cailey Fitts"

Narrator: Then it went down the rows & everyone told their names. It was now, Roxi's turn.

Roxi: "Roxi Collins"

Tiffany: "my name is Tiffany West, nice to meet ya"

Scene 5

Narrator: Then it got to teh last person, who sat behind Roxi. Roxi turned around and gasped. It was a handsome teenage boy, he has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Roxi then looked at tiffany.

Roxi: whispers "tiffany, he's hot"

Tiffany: "sorta, not as hot as Jake though"

Roxi: "maybe, but still hot"

Dustin: looks at the classroom & then sighed. "Dustin. My name is Dustin Hollows"

Roxi: his name rang in her head. "Dustin...Hollows" she whispered to herself.

scene 6

Narrator: Classes ends and Roxi leaves while Tiffany goes to the gym to try out for cheerleading. Out of no where Asheeleea comes running up to Roxi & hugs her to death. Roxi almost fell, Asheeleea laughs & lets go of Roxi.

Asheeleea: "Hi Roxi! Its been forever! you have got to meet me boyfriend, Micheal. He's sp smexy!"

Roxi: "Oh you finally got a boyfriend? Cool, well there is the really hot guy in my class"

Asheeleea: "O-M-G! Like really! Yall should totally up! Ill help ya too!" laughs.

Roxi: "That would be awsome! I doubt he likes me, though"

Asheeleea: "Why not? Your hot, sexy, and a wonderful person! no homo"

Samantha: Walks up to them. "hey Roxi, am I still allowed to stay at your hose today?"

Roxi: "Yep! Hope you have your things"

Samantha: "I do, Also brought my CDs to listen over there"

Roxi: "Cool, cant wait"

Asheeleea: "Roxi, mind to introduce me?"

Roxi: "Oh sorry. Forgot you was here. This is my friend Samantha. Sam, this is my cousin, Asheeleea"

Samantha: "Hey"

Asheeleea" "Hi! Well I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go"

Roxi: "Why?"

Asheeleea: "Im goign over to Micheal's house today"

Asheeleea: "see yall later!" smiles, then leaves.

Scene 7

Narrator: School is over for today, samantha & roxi walk from school, down to roxi's house. They got there and then went up to roxi's room. Sam puts one of the CDs in the roxi's radio & plays it. Roxi then begins to sing. Roxi stops and pauses the song.

Roxi: "ill bring some snacks up here" leaves.

Mike: hands roxi a plate of brownies. "here, come back down in a few mins, for the drinks"

Scene 8

Narrator: Roxi smiles at Mike. she carres the plate up to her room, & places it on her dresser. Sma was on her cell, then she hung up. Her & roxi each ate some brownies, Roxi looked out her window. She shrieked & closed her curtains and elaped on her bed.

Roxi: "sammie! someone is outside! staring at me! wearing a blue suit and a mask!"

Samantha: "nobody's outside, you must be seeing things" opens curtains. "see, told ya. Now quit yelling"

Roxi: looks, & sighs. "fine, but i saw it. I'll go get drinks" walks out.

Samanth: "ok" smirks, then calls someone. "she is ready... It has begun"

(lightning flashes)


End file.
